My Grandkids
by Hidan143
Summary: Minato wants to see his grandkids, but he's in the afterworld and he begs the shiningami for a chance to see his grandbabies. sucks at summaries
1. Chapter 1

"Please Shinigami-sama! I have to see them!" Whined a voice.

"No! Minato I already gave you a chance to see your son once before." Said a dark figure floating around as a tall blond man with a halo hovering over his head followed from close behind.

"But Shinigami-sama this time it's my grandkids! I wish to see them before I move on to the other side." Said Minato as he jumped in front of the god of death and he bravely look at death straight in the eyes to show how serious he was.

"Wait…you were supposed to move on to the other side when the war was over. Why are you still here?" The Shinigami said as he watched Minato eyes slightly widen.

"Uh…well you see…I wanted to see if my boy was going to become Hokage after the war so I stayed around for a little while." Minato said nervously. The Shinigami looked at Minato and sighed.

"Did he become Hokage?" asked the Shinigami.

"Uhh… well not until 9 years after the war" said Minato his eyes shine with pride.

"Minato. You know you're breaking rules. What about your wife kushina? Who moved on to the other side isn't she waiting for you?" the god of death said as he moved away for the blonde. Minato muscle tensed as he heard his wife name.

"S-she wouldn't mind." Minato said dryly. He knew she was going to make him suffer for making her wait for 10 years. But he wanted to meet his grandkids before he moved on to the other side. Kushina will probably understand…he hoped.

The god of death was annoyed with Minato. He's been trying almost every day to try to convince him to bring him back to the living again. He hope when Minato finally gives up and moves to the other side, his scary wife makes him suffer.

"Shinigami-sama anything please! I'll do anything to meet them anything! I promise after I met with them ill move on to the other side." Minato drop to his knees he intertwined his hands together and started bowing. "Please Shinigami-sama I-I wish to see them" his voice cracked.

The god of death was shocked did Minato wanted to meet his grandkids so bad to the point he would cry? The god of death watched Minato bowing over and over again. Minato the yellow flash, the fourth Hokage who sacrifice his life to protect his home and to protect his new born son did not looked right bowing and looking helpless. Finally the Shinigami sighed and glared at the blond.

"Fine. Minato I'll grant your wish to see your grandkids." said the Shinigami.

"Really?!" the blonde jumped up with hopeful eyes. Shinigami stared at the blonde in disbelief had he been tricked? Was the blonde acting so he would let him see his grandkids? The Shinigami smirked well two can play at that game. He was going to send him back to see his grandkids but he wasn't going to make it easy.

"Yes. I will give you a week in the world of the living to meet your grandkids." the Shinigami said as he watched Minato smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Thank you so much Shinigami-sama I promise this will be my last visit to the world of the living." Minato bowed respectfully. Minato was finally going to meet his grandson, granddaughter, to see his son Naruto as a man and his daughter-in-law which he would have to thank for loving and supporting his son. His heart filled with hope and warmth.

"But." The Shinigami cut Minato from his thoughts. The blonde met gaze with the god of death. "B-but what?" He said as stomach twisted nervously.

"You see Minato this is your second visit to the world of the living. The first time was like a free one time entry but you of course you only could go back if you are needed there and you wouldn't remember your life in the afterlife so you wouldn't leak information about the afterlife." Of course Minato remember that deal. He remember how he had to wait until he was needed there and he was extremely lucky that he was summon in the world of the living not as a human but as a zombie and lost his memory of the life he spent in the afterlife. Once his soul return to the world of the living temporary; only remembering his whole life and to his death on the night of the nine tails attack and the time Naruto almost lost himself to Kurama with himself fixing the seal. Once the war was over and he wasn't needed there and returned to the afterlife and regain his memories back of the time he spent in the afterlife.

"Well, let me get straight to the point. The second visit has a special rule." The Shinigami stared at Minato who was listening carefully to each word he spoke.

"Special rule?" Minato asked with his hope dropping slowly.

"You may go to the world of the living as a human once again as if you never died in the first place with all your memories, but if anyone who recognizes you beside your grandkids of course; you will be brought back to the afterlife with your memories erased and forced to the other side" the Shinigami said carefully watching Minato as he process the information in his head.

"Will you risk your memories of your entire life to visit your grandkids? Or keep your memories and move on to the other side with your wife?" the Shinigami stare at Minato blanked expression waiting for a reaction.

Minato locked eyes with the death god with a deadly serious face and with no hesitation reach his arms out. "Shinigami-sama it's a deal. I'll risk my memories to visit my grandkids." Minato said once again shocking the Shinigami. The Shinigami looked in Minato eyes. He was looking for fear and second thoughts but only saw love and warmth.

"What about your wife? What would happen if you went to the other side and without your memories of your life with her?" the Shinigami said as he watch Minato for a reaction.

"Kushina will understand beside if she was in my shoes I know she too would risk her life's memories to see her grandbabies and she knew I would understand and would have done the same thing." Minato smiled as he stared in to deaths eyes.

The Shinigami was impressed with this man love for his family. He reached and grab Minato warm hand.

Minato watched and felt the god of death very cold sickly pale human like hand grip to his warm one. His eyes widen as he heard the god of death words softly filled the air.

"Minato Namikaze you got yourself a deal."

A/n: another one of my unfinished story I decide to bring back to life. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistake. I'll try to update this story as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: uuhhh it's much harder to write a story than I thought. Hope you like it…

Chapter 2: Alive!

Pain. Pain was the first thing Minato felt when start to regain his consciousness. Minato lift his heavy eye lids and a smell of leftover rain filled his nose. He swallow dryly and try to look around with his blurry vision. The pain still aching over his body. He laid there collecting his thoughts. He was in pain. He was in pain…pain. He hasn't felt pain since the night the nine tails ended his life.

Minato shot up as pain sharply travel thought his body. His vision was still a little blurry but he can make out the trees, grass and the sun! He was alive! He was back on earth! An overwhelming feeling of warmth and happiness fill throughout his body. He started laughing ignoring the pain and taking a deep breath of the fresh air. He laid back down and stretched his muscles. Then he started to roll around in the grass with pure happiness! He was going to see his grandkids!

His grandkids, he was going to see his son's family, his son as a full grown man! And meet his beautiful daughter-in-law! Images of the Shinigami shaking his hand flashed through his head. The deal. He remember the deal he made with the Shinigami. He can't let anyone recognize him. He felt a little sad that he couldn't speak to his son without him recognizing that he was his father who back from the dead. He needs to be extra careful, Naruto wasn't the dense reckless ninja anymore but a kage level ninja now. A ninja who ended the fourth ninja war. Minato smiled.

He stood up slowly still sore with pain and with his stiff neck he study his surroundings. It seem like he was in a very familiar forest not too far from the village. Just a couple miles east. He smiled as the sun warm his whole body and he felt the cooling breeze touched his body. He frowned a little the breeze was a little too breezy he looked down to see his very naked body. "Shinigami" he silently cursed the death god.

'First thing to do: get some clothes' he thought as his cheeks grew hot and his face turning into different shades of red. He covered his most private area with his hands and began to walk towards north away from the village. If his memories were right, there should be a small town a couples miles from the village.

*_a few hours later_*

Minato was wearing a simple Jounin long sleeve shirt, a belt with his kunai pouch, black pants, black boots that reach to his calves and a dark finger-less glove. He also wore a black hooded cloak that reached to his feet. Minato felt bad as he walked out of the town wearing the stolen clothing but he promise to return here with the money later.

He was glad to see his ninja skills was still as perfect as the day he died. The blonde had no problem sneaking into the small town that grew over the years and which was now populated with ninjas from different villages. He was also naked in broad daylight but still manage to sneak into a Ninja gear store without being notice. He only took what he needed and left without a trace.

Minato stretched his now pain free muscles making sure he can move in his outfit without a problem. Once satisfied he move towards the east on a trail that leads to his home. The blonde looked at the sights. He wanted to remember everything of this era that had no war and was finally at peace. He was glad to know the villagers with no ninja abilities can finally walk out of their home village without the protection of a ninja and without the fear of being killed by rogue ninjas. Minato wants to remember this feeling of peace before he goes back to the afterlife and move on to the other side with his wife. He walked up the hill as his home came in to view a few miles away. He can feel the warmth growing in his heart. He was almost home.

Minato study the village. His home has change a lot! It wasn't the same village he died protecting all those years ago. Heck it wasn't a village anymore it was a city. The village has overall grown in size and a series of skyscrapers have been built behind the Hokage monument. With his own face and his son as the seventh Hokage on the Hokage monument. Pride swelled in his heart. He was proud of his and Kushina son. Naruto must be a fine Hokage watching and protecting the Konoha.

Minato began walking again towards the city but with a quicker pace. The closer he got the faster his pace became until he starts to run. Minato ran wanting to see his grandkids already and the closer he got to the village he could see the open gates and the busy street of Konoha. "If anyone recognizes you. Your memories will be erased." The Shinigami voice echoed in the blonde head. He stopped dead in his tracks.

Minato frowned he had forgotten he couldn't let anyone recognize him. He reached up and touched his long spikey golden blonde hair. Everyone knows about the nine tails attack on the village years ago. Everyone knows the fourth had blonde spikey hair and blue eyes. Minato looked and stared at his own face on the Hokage monument. He sighed this wasn't going to be easy.

_1 hour later_

Minato smiled at his clone who was examining him for any recognizable mistakes. The clone he had created had slicked his long blonde hair (like Hidan hair) back using jell to hold down his spikey blonde hair. The clone put an Anbu mask on his original and put the cloaks hood over Minato head. No one should recognize him now. Now the blonde felt like he could walk into the city without anyone being suspicious of him.

The blonde smiled as he dispelled his clone and walked back on the trail. He contain his excitement as he got closer to the gate of his home. Once he was only a step way of entering the city. Minato crystal blue eyes was the only thing showing from behind the mask. He looked around and he closed his eyes and took his first step in his home.

A/n: uh I'm not good with stories sorry because I'm pretty young . Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I'll try to update soon.


End file.
